LOVE IS LOVE
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: Sepenggal kisah antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang Chanyeol inginkan. "Bagaimana jika kita berpacaran?" "Berpacaran? dengan aku yang sudah berbadan dua?" CHANBAEK/YAOI
1. One

"Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil seseorang yang terlihat bingung menatap kesana-kemari mencari dirinya. Mereka sudah janji ingin nonton ke bioskop mengingat ini perdana tayang swing kids.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara temannya langsung mencari sumber suara lalu tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo bersama...

Deg deg deg

Waduhh.. Seseorang yang dia suka juga berada disana, Chanyeol berbalik keluar dari cafe bioskop itu dengan terburu sambil memegang pipinya yang menghangat.

"Chanyeol ish!! Mau kemana lagi anak itu... bisa-bisa kita terlambat nonton." Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol kesal saat temannya malah berbalik kembali keluar. Sedangkan sahabatnya yang lain hanya tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol melirik kesana kemari takut ada orang yang akan melihat tingkahnya. Ia melihat kaca cafe itu membenarkan tampilan rambutnya lalu memasang kembali topi hitam, ia tidak mau terlihat buruk didekat gebetannya. Memikirkan itu membuat Chanyeol berusaha menahan senyumnya yang akan melebar.

"Aishh malu sekali aku."

Plakkk

Tamparnya pada pipi sendiri menyadarkan dirinya agar tidak salah tingkah, bisa rusak imagenya didepan sang gebetan. Ia sekali lagi membenarkan topi hitamnya.

"Ekhemm ekhemmm" Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya agar si gebetan terpukau akan suaranya. Lalu masuk kembali, berjalan mendekati mereka dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat bete menatapnya.

"A-aku kebelet tadi. Ehehe" Tipunya sambil mengusap tengkuk menghilangkan kegugupan mendera karena Byun Baekhyun alias gebetannya terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis seperti gula.

"Kebelet-kebelet, kau pikir kita tidak lihat apa yang kau lakukan diluar cafe, bodoh!. Ayo kita harus bergegas masuk!" Mereka berjalan masuk setelah memesan popcron di cafe milik bioskop itu.

Baekhyun terus menunduk menyembunyikan senyumannya. Lelaki disampingnya sungguh lucu dan tampan membuat Baekhyun ingin terus melihatnya.

Byun Baekhyun lelaki pujaan hati banyak orang, termasuk Park Chanyeol. Dia sosok yang kalem, pintar dan sangat-sangat manis, bibirnya yang tipis dengan tahi lalat yang berada didekatnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin meleleh ingin menciumnya hmmm. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berani mendekat, soalnya Baekhyun memiliki dua peliharaan yang menjaganya alias Sehun dan Jongin mereka adalah orang yang menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi selalu menghalangi oranglain yang ingin mendekati Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tidak akan tahu kelakuan dua orang itu karena ia lebih suka membaca bersama sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana Chanyeol kenal Kyungsoo sedang Baekhyun ia tidak dekat? Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol selalu berada disatu kelas yang sama dan mereka menjadi sahabat sedangkan Baekhyun berada dikelas musik yang sama dengan mereka tapi bedanya Chanyeol berada di alat musik sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di kelas vocal.

"Kyung... kenapa kau disana itukan nomor dudukku. Bukankah kau ditengah?" Chanyeol menatap heran Kyungsoo yang malah menempati tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bosan, "Sudahlah Chanyeol duduk saja." Ia mulai asyik melihat film didepannya yang sudah mulai beberapa menit.

Chanyeol semakin gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa main bersama gebetannya berkat Kyungsoo membeli tiket 3 untuk Luhan. Tapi karena Luhan tidak bisa hadir, otomatis ia berikan pada Chanyeol yang kebetulan saat itu tidak memiliki aktivitas dan mengajaknya pergi. Pertama main bareng, juga pertama bisa berdekataan seperti ini.

'Astaga!! Mimpi apa aku semalam!" Jeritan hati seorang Park Chanyeol yang berbunga-bunga karena mendapatkan bonus yaitu bisa berdekatan dengan gebetannya.

Chanyeol akhirnya duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol telat membuat ia tidak sempat memesan minuman atau makanan. Chanyeol menyender menyimpan tangannya di lengan tempat duduk, melihat dengan serius pada film yang tengah diputar. Sebelum usapan halus dari telapak yang begitu lembut yang ia dapatkan membuat hati Chanyeol berdesis kembali.

"Chanyeol... kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa memakan popcron punyaku " bisik Baekhyun pelan menatap Chanyeol disampingnya.

Ia merasa kasihan melihat Chanyeol yang diam saja tanpa memakan apapun, ini sudah 30 menit mereka disana dan itu pasti akan membuat lapar atau kesal tanpa melakukan apapun selama beberapa jam disana.

"Ahh.. ya Baekhyun. Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mulai memasukan tangannya mengambil sebuah popcron tapi tangan mereka saling bersenggolan membuat mereka saling menatap kaget lucu, dengan pipi merona.

"Ma-maaf Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, salah tingkah kembali.

Baekhyun menggangguk malu-malu, "Iya Chan."

Mereka melanjutkan menonton, orang-orang disana termasuk mereka tertawa saat melihat pemain itu melakukan adegan sangat lucu.

"Ohokk ohokk"

Karena terlalu asyik tertawa Chanyeol sampai tersedak popcron, Baekhyun yang panik langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol dan mengusapnya, perlakuannya yang lembut membuat Chanyeol terbang ke awang-awang mengabaikan ternggorokannya yang terasa sakit.

"Makanya kalau tertawa jangan kelewat batas, dasar bodoh." Kalian tahu dari siapa komentar pedas itu berasal.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengar itu, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya matanya memerah berair karena sakit. Baekhyun menyodorkan minumannya pada Chanyeol, yang langsung Chanyeol sesap karena ia memang membutuhkannya.

Setelah selesai Chanyeol memberikan minuman itu pada Baekhyun, "Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap khawatir padanya, "Apa kau sudah merasa baik?" Baekhyun masih mengusap punggung Chanyeol.

"Yaa lumayan tidak sesakit tadi." Balas Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah" lalu ia menyesap minumannya, karena merasa panik tadi saat melihat Chanyeol begitu kesakitan.

Oh..oh

Mereka menyadari itu, oh astaga mereka sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung. Haishh pipi mereka memerah lagi dan lagi. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. sedang Baekhyun mengigit sedotan yang berada di mulutnya dengan pipi merona lucu, ia menghindar dari tatapan Chanyeol dengan berpura-pura fokus dengan layar mengabaikan hatinya yang berdisko ria.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja sih?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih asyik pada filmnya sambil mencomot popcron lalu menyesap minumannya, melirik teman-teman disamping yang sudah seperti pasangan kekasih. Melupakan dirinya.

...

"Hah... aku tidak mau menonton dengan kalian yang bersama, sungguh menyebalkan kalian mengabaikanku disana. Aku seperti nonton sendiri sedangkan kalian asyik berdua" Dumel Kyungsoo kesal pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Maaf kyungie." Ucap Baekhyum pelan memainkan jemarinya di ujung baju, asal kalian tahu, Baekhyun tengah dilanda gugup tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol mencoba menyibukan dirinya dengan ponsel. Berpura-pura mendapat pesan dari temannya padahal olshop-olshop yang masuk ke line.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang! Chanyeol kau membawa mobilkan?" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Haish dia selalu menyebalkan." Kesal Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya di saku miliknya.

"Kkk yaa dia memang selalu marah-marah." Baekhyun terkekeh merasa lucu dan benar atas apa yang Chanyeol ujarkan, "Ayo." Ajaknya.

mereka berjalan beriringan mendekati mobil milik Chanyeol dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu lagi adalah hari pensi. Pestival perpisahan untuk kakak kelas. Chanyeol asyik memainkan gitarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Chan. Kau akan menampilkan apa?" Ia duduk didepan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyung. Masih bingung." Ujar Chanyeol masih asyik memainkan nada-nada lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk sambil berpikir, "Bagaimana jika kau berkolaborasi bersama Baekhyun? Dia belum memiliki pasangan untuk mengiringinya bernyanyi." Jelas Kyungsoo memberi pencerahan.

Chanyeol melirik sebentar, "Masa? Bukankah banyak senior yang ingin bermain dengannya." Melanjutkan bermain gitar. Ia ingat tadi, saat di kantin kakak kelasnya membicarakan ingin kollaborasi dengan Baekhyun, diantaranya ada Changmin, Siwon, Kris, Yesung dan lain-lain membuat Chanyeol angkat bendera putih.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi Baekhyun menolak, entah kenapa."

"Jika senior yang tampan dan bertalenta lebih dariku saja dia tolak, apalagi aku Kyung." Ujar chanyeol merendah.

"Coba saja!! Siapa tahu dia mau!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan tidak santainya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Tidak, Kyung. Kau tidak lihat. Peliharaannya ada disana, bagaimana aku bisa mendekat kalau senior bisa mendekat itu karena dua peliharaannya takut sedangkan mereka selalu menggonggong saat melihatku melirik Baekhyun sedikit saja." Ujar Chanyeol kesal mengingat Sehun dan Kai selalu melihatnya dengan waspada saat ia akan melewati kelas mereka yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menyilangkan lengan didepan dada, "Haish kau ini bagaimana sih, begitu saja takut."

Chanyeol menghentikan alunan gitarnya, merasa terhina," Yakk.. aku tidak takut hanya malas berurusaan dengan mereka."

"Chanyeol?"

Tiba-tiba suara merdu milik Baekhyun mengudara memanggil dirinya di daun pintu. Kyungsoo langsung bangkit senang akan Baekhyun yang mendatangi kelas mereka, ia mengajak Baekhyun mendekat pada mereka.

"Nahhh... Baekhyun ada apa kau kemari. Biasanya kau mencariku sekarang kau malah mencari orang aneh ini. Tidak biasanya" Kyungsoo mengusap-usap dagu miliknya melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan curiga.

Chanyeol mendengar hinaan Kyungsoo itu didepan gebetannya membuat Chanyeol kesal bukan main, 'sembarangan kalau bicara." Ujarnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku ingin kolaborasi dengan Chanyeol, aku tahu kau sangat hebat dalam bermain gitar." Menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol mengejek.

"Wow.. wowww.. woww."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang berlebihan menanggapi hal ini. Kayaknya Kyungsoo membutuhkan buntelan kaos kaki miliknya.

Chanyeok tersenyum melihat Baekhyun, "Benarkah? Aku tidak sebagus itu, malah aku jauh dari senior-senior tapi kenapa kau menolaknya?" Tanyanya melihat Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi malu-malu.

"Aku... memang dari seminggu yang lalu memikirkan ini saat kita selesai pergi menonton bersama aku ingin berkolaborasi dengan Chanyeol." Ujarnya pelan menundukan kepalanya sesekali melirik Chanyeol didepannya lalu bergulir pada Kyungsoo, ia langsung menunduk dengan pipi bersemu karena mendapat tatapan menggoda dari Kyungsoo.

"Bagus!!!" Teriak Kyungsoo, "kalo begitu kalian berlatihlah aku akan pergi." Kyungsoo berjalan dengan semangat berjalan keluar.

Mereka menatap temannya yang aneh itu, apa apa dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia menjadi hyper seperti itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat teman absurdnya yang sudah pergi.

"Syukurlah dia pergi. Bikin pusing kepala saja." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, membuat Baekhyun tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan apa yang tidak ia dengar jelas, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata mengerjap imut, membuat Chanyeol diam terlena untuk keberapa kalinya pada tatapan polos itu. Betapa cantik dan imutnya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol rasa dirinya semakin tergila-gila pada lelaki imut ini, entah apa yang Baekhyun makan sampai-sampai wajahnya bisa berparas ayu seperti ini, bukan maksud Chanyeol ingin ikut-ikutan makan makanan yang menyebabkan Baekhyun cantik hingga dia juga bisa seperti itu, tentu saja tidak, dia hanya penasaran. Chanyeol sekarang ingin gigit jari saja menahan perasaan yang meluap ini.

Chanyeol mengerjap sadar saat dirinya malah melamun, "Ah tidakk.. ayo kita bicarakan apa yang ingin kita mainkan untuk pensi nanti."

Baekhyun berjalan menduduki kursi samping Chanyeol, berdekatan seperti ini membuat jatung mereka bekerja menggila. Ini kedua kalinya mereka sedekat ini, sungguh senangnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun menyimpan lengannya diatas meja, "Menurutmu lagu apa yang cocok dengan suaraku?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan, melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Suaramu cocok untuk semua genre lagu, menurutku. Jadi itu tidak akan sulit." Pujian Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berbunga-bunga dan menghangat.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya lalu mengigit bibirnya menahan agar tidak melebar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapat sebuah pujian tapi Baekhyun rasa pujian Chanyeol paling mempengaruhi dirinya, Baekhyun pikir jika Chanyeol mengatakan "Kau jelek." Baekhyun rela bunuh diri saja atau rela mengubah dirinya menjadi apa yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalo Chanyeol nanti datang kerumahku?" Mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan hati bertalu-talu takut Chanyeol menolaknya.

Chanyeol berpikir apakah dia memiliki jadwal bertemu teman-temannya atau tidak, tapi ini kesempatan tidak ada kesempatan yang kedua kalikan, "Boleh, kalo Baekhyun mengizinkan aku main kerumah." Chanyeol menggaruk pelipisnya menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Tentu saja!!" Baekhyun langsung membekap mulutnya. Chanyeol menganga melihat Baekhyun barusan yang berteriak dimukanya, untung saja Baekhyun orang yang dicintainya, untung saja nafasnya wangi tidak bau. Dan apa barusan? Baekhyun yang kalem itu?

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, mata Baekhyun sudah memerah ingin menangis karena malu, ia bangkit berlari keluar kelas. Ia terlalu bersemangat saat Chanyeol menanyakan kebolehan Chanyeol main kerumahnya.

Sesampainya Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan lengannya, "bodoh.. bodoh bodoh. Kau merusak imagemu didepan Chanyeolie. Ia pasti ilfeel padaku." Ucapnnya sedihh, mengerjap membuat air matanya jatuh membasahi lengan dan meja kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memberikan nafas pada telapak tangannya seolah ia tengah memberitahu mulutnya tidak bau, "Hahh. Hahh." Chanyeol memoleskan alisnya agar keren dengan nafasnya itu, "Hah. Hah!" Kembali Chanyeol lakukan untuk mengusap rambutnya.

"Hmm... sepertinya sudah tampan sejak lahir." Chanyeol melihat-lihat wajahnya dikhawatirkan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal yang bisa mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

Ia membawa gitar dipunggungnya menuruni tangga rumahnya, "Eomma.. dimana?ehh... eomma." Chanyeol mencium pipi eommanya yang baru datang dari arah dapur.

Eomma Park menatap heran anaknya yang membawa gitar segala di sore begini, "Mau kemana Chan?"

"Aku akan pergi kencan lebih dahulu kerumah calon. Ehe."

Eomma Park mendelik anaknya, "Seperti kau laku saja."

"Aish sudahlah eomma menyebalkan, dan waktuku ingin berduaan dengan calon jadi berkurang gara-gara eomma." Chanyeol mencium kembali pipi eommanya saat eommanya memberi petuah padanya agar hati-hati membawa mobil, jangan ngebut karena kecelakaan kendaraan yang paling banyak menyebabkan kematian.

Chanyeol menyetir mendengarkan lagu-lagu di mobilnya, sambil memikirkan lagu apa yang ingin mereka mainkan.

Telolettt telolettt

Itu suara bell rumah Baekhyun, jangan kalian pikir Chanyeol masih menyetir lalu menekan klakson. Nyatanya Chanyeol sudah berdiri dirumah gedong milik Baekhyun bukan main luas halamannya. Jarak rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya beberapa meter, Chanyeol saja yang terlalu malas berjalan kaki.

Cleck.

Baekhyun melebarkan kelopak mata saat membuka pintunya,"Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum menatap berbinar Chanyeol, "Ayo Chan. Langsung kita dikamarku saja."

Waw langsung kamar guys.

Mendengar kata kamar, pikiran Chanyeol berkelana kemana-mana. Ia pikir dirinya sudah gila memikirkan hal itu padahal mendapatkan Baekhyun saja belum, itu juga belum tentu Baekhyun mau jadi kekasihnya.

Chanyeol memberi bungkukan saat melihat seorang wanita lebih tua tapi masih seger kelihatannya yang pasti itu orang tua Baekhyun, "Annyeonghaseyo ajjumma."

"Annyeong tuan." Balas ajjuma itu yang memberinya bungkukan juga, membalas kesopanan tamu.

"Chanyeol... eh bibi Lee Hyorin. Eomma mana?" Ujar Baekhyun pada pembantu yang baru saja Chanyeol beri bungkukan.

Chanyeol melotot, 'Gila... gilaa babunya aja sexy sekali. Pantas yang punya lebih sexy' pikir Chanyeol melihat paha Baekhyun yang hanya memakai baju sampai sepangkal paha.

Entah perasaan Chanyeol atau memang Baekhyun menggodanya dengan memakai baju kebesaran yang hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya yang mulus, Chanyeol rasa dirinya ingin mengangkat sedikit keatas untuk mengetahui apakah Baekhyun mengenakan celana dibalik baju panjang itu.

"Chanyeol... ayo keatas. Eommaku ternyata baru berangkat bersama daddy ke acara perusahaan." Jelas Baekhyun berjalan lebih dahulu menaiki tangga sambil memberitahu kepergian orangtuanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Mereka memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang berwarna biru dindingnya dihiasi dengan lampu trumbl, disana terdapat kasur king size dengan selimut berwarna merah muda lembut, meja belajar dan lemari terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat dan terakhir sofa berwarna kopi susu.

"Maaf Chan berantakan, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang. Makanya aku masih berpenampilan seperti ini." Jelas Baekhyun membereskan buku-buju berserakan di lantai, ia tadi tengah belajar saat merasa ingin sebuah cemilan ia turun bertepatan dengan bell yang ditekan dari luar menandakan ada tamu.

Chanyeol duduk disofa menyimpan gitar di lantai, "Ah.. tidak apa-apa Baek. Kenapa juga aku tidak jadi datang? Bukankah aku sudah mengiyakan akan kemari."

Baekhyun berhenti sebentar mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, kemudian melanjutkan menumpuk buku-buku, "Karena mungkin sikapku yang tadi membuatmu ilfeel padaku, maaf." Bisik Baekhyun pelan walaupun begitu telinga lebar Chanyeol mendengarnya.

Chayeol mengangguk mengerti saat ingatan Baekhyun berteriak didepan mukanya, "Heii.. itu bukan masalah. Lagian kau terlihat lucu saat bersemangat seperti itu"

Baekhyun berdiri mengangkat tumpukan itu, menyimpan bukunya di atas meja belajar, ia juga mengambil pakaian di almari.

"Kkkk. Baiklah aku akan memakai pakaian yang lebih sopan dahulu. Kau tunggu disini ya sekalian menyuruh ajjumma membawa cemilan." Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar membawa pakaian bersih dan sopan. Ia tidak mau terus-terusan berpakaian seperti itu didepan Chanyeol yang bisa saja tergoda lalu mereka khilaf bersama.

Tok tok tokk

Suara pintu diketuk, lalu mbo Hyorin masuk membawa cemilan permintaan Baekhyun tadi. Ia melirik Chanyeol minat, dibalas Chanyeol dengan senyuman canggung dia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai gelagat terimakasih.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Setelahnya Hyorin keluar kamar anak majikannya, menutup kembali pintu itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan gitar miliknya, menyimpan gitar dipangkuannya melatih tangannya lebih dahulu agar tidak terasa kaku saat berlatih dengan Baekhyun nanti.

Chanyeol begitu tampan saat terlihat begitu serius dengan gitarnya, memindahkan jari-jarinya terus bermain dengan nada-nada ringan menghasilkan sebuah nada baru.

"Kau harusnya membuat lagu, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun masuk kembali kekamarnya, melihat Chanyeol yang serius dengan gitarnya membuat Baekhyun terpukau melihat ketampanan lelaki didepannya, alunan melodi itu membuat Baekhyun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya keatas menampilkan senyuman tulusnya.

"Ah... Baekhyun. Aku memikirkan ini diperjalanan menuju kemari, bagaimana jika kita memainkan gitar dengan lagu milik EXO universe? Apa kau tahu lagu itu?" Chanyeol menyimpan gitarnya kembali saat menyadari Baekhyun sudah disana,entah sejak kapan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, ia sudah mengganti pakaiaannya saat ini ia memakai baju kaos kuning dipadukan dengan celana training hitam panjang. Menduduki sofa disamping Chanyeol, ia mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya di dagu miliknya berpikir apakah ia tahu atau tidak.

"Ahhh aku tahuu. Aku tahu!" Baekhyun langsung berbalik menghadap Chanyeol senang, dirinya tidak sadar bahwa dia melakukan sesuatu dengan semangat kembali.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tertawa, "Bagus!. Nahh sekarang ayo kita coba."

Chanyeol memposisikan gitarnya lebih dahulu, sedangkan senarnya sudah ia perbaiki tadi saat ia mencoba sebelum Baekhyun datang.

Chanyeol mulai memainkan nadannya, lalu diikuti Baekhyun yang bernyanyi. Sungguh suara Baekhyun sangat merdu seperti malaikat, lembut dan menyejukan hati. Chanyeol bermain gitarnya sambil melihat wajah Baekhyun, rasanya ia tidak ingin memalingkan tatapannya dari wajah yang begitu indah dengan senyuman di wajah Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berpaling.

Mereka tiga kali berlatih dengan lagu itu, Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya kekana kekiri sambil memejamkan mata ia hanyut dalam permainan mereka, saat permainan berakhir Baekhyun membuka mata dengan wajah Chanyeol berada didepan wajahnya.

Mereka saling memandang tepat kedalam mata masing-masing, Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun

Dekat

Semakin dekat

Sekali lagi mereka menatap sebelum bibir mereka saling menempel dengan mata mereka saling tertutup. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan jantung mereka.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan bibirnya menyesap pelan bibir atas Baekhyun, sedangakan Baekhyun hanya diam kaku entah apa yang harus dia lakukan. Baekhyun sudah berkeringat dengan jantungnya terus berdetak cepat.

Chanyeol mengetuk bibir Baekhyun meminta izin untuk masuk, bibir Baekhyun begitu manis dan lembut membuat Chanyeol ketagihan dan ingin berlama-lama. Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman itu, karena dirasa Baekhyun malah menahan nafasnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun bersemu, "Hei.. bernafaslah." Ujar Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu bernafas lega.

Baekhyun menunduk menggigit bibirnya yang masih bisa ia rasakan bibir Chanyeol yang melumat bibirnya. Itu terasa aneh... tapi menggetarkan hati.

.

.

.

.

yey

wkwkwk gabisa bikin yang manis manis astaga;V


	2. Two

Mereka saling diam, tidak berani menatap. Apa yang barusan mereka lakukan? Chanyeol ingin sekali menguyur otaknya agar fresh, kenapa dia agresif sekali sih. Ia takut Baekhyun menjauh karena keagresifan dirinya yang sudah seperti harimau ingin menerkam lalat.

Chanyeol menggaruk rambut yang terasa gatal, ia lupa tidak keramas lebih dulu, malah dia beri pengharum alami.

Chanyeol dengan canggung membereskan gitarnya, memasukannya kedalam tas khusus gitar kesayangannya. Baekhyun meliriknya dari ujung matanya, melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, tidak berani menoleh untuk melihat secara jelas.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangan miliknya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, "Baekhyun, aku pulang saja ya, ini sudah malam. lagipula latihannya sudah selesai, bukan?"

Chanyeol bangkit sambil memasangkan tas gitar di punggung.

Baekhyun ikut bangkit, sambil membereskan tataan rambutnya yang terasa berantakan padahal salah tingkah, "Baiklah." Ucapnya pelan.

Mereka berjalan keluar kamar, saling diam bingung juga ingin mengatakan apa, masa mereka harus mengatakan 'Makasih ciumannya' atau 'ciumannya enak, seperti yupi' nanti di sangka ketagihan, padahal iya.

Rumah itu juga tampak sepi, karena kedua orangtua pemuda manis itu belum pulang. Sementara sebagian pembantu sudah pulang, karena memang waktu kerja mereka hanya sampai sore, kecuali untuk bibi Hyorin. Ia sudah berada dikamar pembantu dibelakang.

Sesampainya didepan, Chanyeol membuka pintu lalu memasukan lebih dahulu gitarnya ke jok bagian belakang, setelahnya ia berbalik berhadapan dengan Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun melirik keatas melihat wajah Chanyeol, "Hati-hati ya, Chanyeolnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk dalam sebagai balasan, "Eh... Iya, Baekhyun. pasti aku hati-hati."

'Aduh... ini sudah kaya suami akan berangkat kerja. Heuheu.' Pikiran Chanyeol melayang, jatuhnya berharap lagi.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya tidak tahan jika harus menatap Chanyeol lama. Lihat wajah Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun ingat akan ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol masuk saja, tidak tahan berduaan, nanti keburu datang setan, kan bisa gawat. Ia memberi klakson pada Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan halaman Baekhyun, dengan Baekhyun yang masih menatap kepergian mobil Chanyeol sampai tidak terlihat awak mobil itu.

Sesudah itu, ia memasuki rumah dengan terburu seperti dikejar hantu. Ia takut kegelapan apalagi itu ditengah malam. bodohnya ia malah menunggu Chanyeol sampai menghilang. Kan jadi takut sendiri, bersembunyi dibawah selimut. Tidak akan membiarkan seinci pun kulitnya terlihat oleh hantu!

.

.

Pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah datang ke sekolah dan berdiam seperti ayam mengerami anaknya, berdiam diri dikelas. Teman lain yang berada dikelas tengah bergossip ria, tentu saja itu wanita. Chanyeol itu cowo tidak baik menjadi bigos.

Chanyeol sempat di ajak zico pergi ke kantin. Tapi, Chanyeol sedang malas pergi keluar. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphonenya sambil membayangi kencan semalam. Hihi, ia senyum-senyum sambil memejamkan mata memikirkan kelembutan hakiki yang di miliki sang gebetan alias pujaan tercinta.

'Baru bibirnya, nanti apanya yaa.' Tanyanya dalam hati sambil tertawa mesum.

Bahkan semalam, wajah Baekhyun terbayang-bayang dengan pakaian sexynya yang menggoda imannya. Tak tahan sudah Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL!"

Panggilan tidak santai itu dari Kyungsoo yang baru memasuki kelas. Tapi tentu saja, Chanyeol masih asyik dalam harapannya dengan telinga tersumpal musik keras.

Kyungsoo yang merasa terabaikan menarik lepas earphone itu. Melihat ekspresi bodoh temannya ini.

Chanyeol terbangun dari alamnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjap melihat sekeliling. Ia masih dikelas. Dia pikir, dirinya sudah berada dikamar berduaan dengan pujaan sambil geli-geli. Ia melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggunya dan melihat malaikat maut didepannya.

Melihat orang didepannya, membuat Chanyeol badmood. Selalu saja, orang ini mengganggu kesenangan hati dan pikiran.

Chanyeol mengerang kesal, "Apa?" Nada bicaranya terdengar malas, ia menarik kembali earphone yang Kyungsoo pegang.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu, langsung saja duduk dengan semangat disamping Chanyeol, "Bagaimana apakah kalian kemarin berlatih sepulang sekolah?" Tanyanya penasaran ingin tahu.

Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Tidak"

Ia bersiap memakaikan earphone di telinganya tapi Kyungsoo menahannya, "Ayolah!" Perintahnya.

Chanyeol ingin memiting kepala temannya ini, "Iya. Kita latihan dirumahnya! Puas?"

Kyungsoo semakin berbinar, "Wawww..." ia bertepuk tangan senang.

Jika kalian tahu, Kyungsoo ingin menjodohkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun! Ia sangat terobsesi karena Chanyeol selalu merana ketika melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Kasihan, Chanyeol yang malang~~ dan lihat! Berkat dirinya mereka semakin dekat, sepertinya.

Chanyeol mendecih, Kyungsoo pasti tahu hal ini. Karena ia selalu tahu. Baekhyun itu selalu memberitahu apapun pada Kyungsoo seperti anak ke eommanya saja. Ia hanya kesal kenapa temannya ini menanyakan yang sudah pasti dia tahu.

"Kau sudah tahukan? Kenapa bertanya, dasar ban motor yang ada dua, mirip sama matamu!" Chanyeol memasangkan kembali earphonenya malas menanggapi Kyungsoo yang banyak tanya yang akhirnya ia akan buka mulut kembali, memberitahu ia berciuman dengan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo cengengesan menatap temannya itu, itu mengosok hidungnya bahagia ditambah sombong, rencananya berhasil, ia selalu berhasil menjodohkan orang. Padahal, dirinya saja solo alias jomblo.

...

Waktu istirahat, Chanyeol ingin melihat Baekhyun. Ia melihat kesana-kemari didekat pintunya. Seperti seorang detektif yang mengintai target menatap lurus kelas Baekhyun. Hal ini, membuat teman kelasnya yang ingin keluar menatap aneh.

'apakah dia kumat lagi?' Begitulah pikir mereka semua.

Saat dirasa aman tidak ada dua anjing makan sayur kol, dia keluar mendekat ke kelas Baekhyun. Dia berpura-pura lewat, lalu merapikan rambut dikaca jendela kelas A itu.

Tapi, sepertinya Chanyeol salah, dua peliharaan itu keluar menatap curiga padanya yang sedang modus. Mereka berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol, setelah saling memberi kode. Mereka sudah seperti tukang ronda malam yang menemukan kecurigaan.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya si wajah datar, Oh Sehun. Yang diangguki Kai alias Jongin, meminta jawaban tersangka.

Chanyeol tak terima karena di tatap curiga seperti itu, "memang aku tengah apa?" Kesal lama-lama di tahan gini, padahal dia hanya ingin berjumpa kakanda.

"Baekhyun tidak disini." Seolah tahu maksud hati Chanyeol, Kai berujar tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, kesal dan merana kembali ingin berjumpa semangat hidupnya.

Sehun yang melihat wajah kecewa itu, "Tuhkan... tuhkan. Kamu ingin modus! Ingin merebut gebetan kita, ya? Ngaku saja!?" Sehun membuat gerakan menyembelih, dan Kai membuat gerakan mengasah pisau agar semakin tajam menggunakan kedua telunjuknya, satu telunjuk untuk pisau dan satunya untuk asahannya.

Chanyeol melihat itu berdecih, ini dua orang kenapa kaya orang gila. Pikirnya. Jadi Chanyeol beranjak dari sana, malas meladeni kedua orang yang sakit itu.

Baekhyun yang baru menaiki anak tangga langsung terdiam disana saat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya alias kelasnya. Membuat Baekhyun membenarkan tataan rambutnya, ia menyelipkan rambutnya di telinga membersihkan mulutnya supaya bersih dari remehan nasi.

Harap-harap cemas, saat Chanyeol sibuk mendumel kesal. Ia gugup harus menyapa Chanyeol atau tidak perlu.

Chanyeol menegakan kepalanya, melihat kedepan. Ia membelalakan matanya, demi apa? Tahu begini dia tidak usah berurusan dengan dua cecunguk yang kerasukan wirosableng. Baru saja Chanyeol akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa tapi dua orang dibelakangnya lebih dahulu mengacaukan niat awalnya.

"BAEKKIE! Kemarilah!" Teriak Kai dan Sehun senang melihat gebetan mereka kembali, mereka tidak ke kantin karena sedang menabung untuk melamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, ia berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang menunduk senyum-senyum mengira akan di sapa Chanyeol. Tapi, begitu Chanyeol lewati dirinya membuat Baekhyun berbalik menatap punggung Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Apa dirinya sudah mati berkat degupan kencang ini, membuat ia tak terlihat seperti itu.

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun, "Baekkie, aku sama Kai sulit memahami sesuatu. Bisa kau ajarkan kami?? Please."

Baekhyun kembali melihat karah dimana Chanyeol menghilang, ia berbalik tersenyum pada temannya ini, "Aku akan mengajari kalian. Tapi, aku ingin berbicara sama Chanyeol dulu." Ucapnya dengan suara lembut.

Kedu orang itu mendengus, menatap kesal pada lelaki tinggi yang baru memasuki kelas C.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu kelas dimana lelaki bertelinga besar dan sahabat bermata besar belajar.

Ia sedikit melihat kedalam kelas itu. Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah menyangga kedua pipinya pakai telapak tangan, membuat bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Tok tok tok

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya pelan, mengalun seperti lagu nina bobo.

Chanyeol didapati tengah berekspresi imut memaki tanpa suara. Ia melirik karah pintu, mengatur nafasnya supaya tenang dan keren didepan calon.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan canggung, "Baek, ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk ketek yang tiba-tiba gatal tidak elit.

Baekhyun melihat gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang menggaruk-garuk keteknya, ia alihkan tatapannya ke wajah Chanyeol, "Apa nanti kita akan berlatih? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol. Appaku ada dirumah." Ucap si munyil dengan suara mengecil diakhir.

Chanyeol mengerjit bingung, apa hubungan latihan sama appa Baekhyun? memang appa Byun bakal terpincut kedia, jikalau ia main kerumah Baekhyun? Hell, Chanyeol merinding membayangkannya saja. Maksud hati ingin mendapatkan anaknya malah paket complete.

"Kenapa memangnya? Appa Baekhyun tidak suka sama aku?" Tanyanya penasaran tapi takut sama jawaban yang akan dia dengar.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Bukan tidak suka, tapi takut ketahuan jika kita--" Ia menahan ucapaanya, menatap ke sekeliling takut ada yang melihat apa yang dia lakukan dan ucapkan.

Dirasa aman, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol, "Takut kita ketahuan ciuman, Chanyeol." Bisikan polos sekali. Setelahnya menatap Chanyeol dalam binaran mata sambil mengerjap.

Chanyeol langsung menurunkan rahangnya membuat mulutnya menganga terbuka. Ya tuhan... Chanyeol sangat ingin menodai ciptaanmu yang satu ini, tapi sedih juga ingat dosa, soalnya kepolosan itu sudah Chanyeol cemari, sedikit. Heu padahal nanggung polosin saja. Seperti sudah basah, mandi aja sekalian.

Chanyeol jadi malu, "Eh... itu... hehe. Kalo tidak keberatan, boleh nanti minta lagi? Latihannya di atap sekolah saja, dan aku yang akan mengantar kamu pulang nanti." Chanyeol dugum-dugum takut Baekhyun berubah jadi ibu lampir.

Baekhyun menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah menjalar sampai telinga, Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan kakinya. Ia mendongak sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

"Uh Chanyeol mesum. Tapi... boleh kalo Chanyeol ingin. Soal pulang gimana Chanyeol saja, aku hanya ikut." Ucapan yang pelan tapi membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sepuluh jari.

Kyungsoo yang berada di tangga dimana baru saja selesai makan bakso, melihat dari kejauhan kejadian itu membuatnya menutup mata karena silau. Tapi, ia buru-buru mengeluarkan teropong supaya bisa melihat sesuatu yang tertinggal di gigi Chanyeol.

...

Baekhyun menggendong tasnya, ia keluar lebih dahulu dari teman sekelas. Karena guru kang tengah memberi kuis dan Baekhyun berhasil menjawab.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tali tas mendekat sambil kearah kelas Chanyeol yang sudah sepi.

"Kyungsoo?" Ucapnya senang, berjalan masuk mendekat teman yang masih disana.

"Eh... Baekhyun. Ingin pulang bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo berdiri bersiap.

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng, menolak. "Aku akan latihan bersama Chanyeol." Ujarnya sambil mengulum bibirnya, berdegup memikirkan Chanyeol yang akan meminta ciuman.

Kyungsoo langing tersenyum menatap menyelidik, "Yasudah sana. Kalo tidak salah dia bilang akan ke atap sambil membawa gitar milik sekolah." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Hal ini membuat Baekhyun mengangguk siap berbalik, tapi tidak jadi, "Jangan memikirkan hal macam-macam!" Gertaknya tapi bibirnya memberenggut lucu.

Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa tidak tahan karena berhasil menggoda, Baekhyun yang kesal berjalan menghentak menuju atap sekolah.

Baekhyun mengan riang sedikit meloncat-loncat menaiki tangga ke arah atap. Dia seperti anak kecil mendorong pintu dan disanalah Chanyeol tengah duduk membenarkan senar-senarnya.

Chanyeol memdongak mendengar dentuman pintu, "Hai.. Baekhyun sudah datang."

Barkhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis membuat matanya hilang karena pipi mochinya. Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk di samping Chanyrol bersandar di tembok.

Atap ini sepi dan jarang sekali ada orang. Disini tempat penyimpanan barang-barang yang sudah rusak, seperti matras atau jaring-jaring net yang sudah jelek. Tapi, tempat ini bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran, berada di atap ini tidak akan membuat kita kehujanan karena di beri langit-langit, di batasi tembok setinggi ulu hati, jadi mereka bisa melihat langit dan jika kalian ingin melihat lapang, kalian mesti mendekat ke pinggir.

Mereka seperti biasa memulai permainan, Baekhyun bernyanyi di iringi permainan gitar Chanyeol, kali ini mereka berlatih maxsimal saja. Karena cara menyanyi Baekhyun dan permainan Chanyeol sudah sempurna.

Baekhyun menopang dagu, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang asyik dengan gitar, mereka menikmati kebersamaan ini ditemani alunan gitar Chanyeol. Bagi Chanyeol ini adalah moment langka, sekali dekat langsung bonus berdatangan.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin mencoba bermain gitar. Bolehkan?" Baekhyun menatap penuh harap, ia ingin sekali mencoba melihat Chanyeol begitu menikmati permainan membuat Baekhyun gatal ingin mencoba.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Berbaliklah, aku akan mengajarkannya." Titahnya.

Baekhyun langsung memunggungi Chanyeol, sedang Chanyeol mendekat menyimpan gitar di pangkuan Baekhyun, "Kau letakan tanganmu disini." Chanyeol membawa lengan Baekhyun untuk membenarkan porgangannya.

Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat mereka terlihat seperti berpelukan, jika dilihat dari belakang mereka.

Chanyeol menekan kunci, sementara Baekhyun yang memetik gitar itu.

"Hmmmmm... hmmm... hhhmmm... hmmmmmm..." Chanyeol mencoba bernyanyi lagu Nissa Sabyan dengan suara beratnya, Baekhyun terkekeh geli karena hembusan nafas Chanyeol mengenai tengkuknya, titik sensitif miliknya.

Chanyeol menyadari itu menjauhkan wajahnya, "M-maaf, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memegang tengkuknya mencoba meredakan kekehannya, "Iya, Chanyeol. Tidak apa-apa kok." Mereka saling menatap yang awalnya Baekhyun masih terkekeh, menjadi terdiam hanyut dalam tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu dalam.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, "Bolehkah?" Tanyanya memastikan.

Baekhyun menyimpan gitar di dinding, ia berkeringat karena gugup. Ia menoleh tapi menunduk sambil mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun agar tidak menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir tipis tapi membuat Chanyeol candu.

Chanyeol mengulum bibir atas Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih diam menatap wajah Chanyeol, ia meneguk ludahnya. Tapi... lama-lama ia menyesap pelan bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Hal ini membuat Chanyeol senyum-senyum senang, dalam hati ia berdisko.

Ia masih anteng memakan bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggerakan bibirnya kaku. Tapi ia mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman ini, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, pipinya bersemu dan jantungnya berdebar tidak kalem. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat geli.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan, semakin memperdalam ciuman itu, menarik tengkuk Baekhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol karena dia sudah kehabisan nafasnya.

"Hah. Hah. Hah" Baekhyun terengah dengan bibir yang memerah menebal jangan lupakan juga saliva mereka di bibirnya itu.

Baekhyun melotot lucu menatap Chanyeol saat merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk pantanya, itu terasa seperti kayu, keras dan besar.

"I-itu... Apaa?" Tanyanya polos, "Chanyeol bawa kayu?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, "Baek, boleh?"

"Boleh apanya, Chanyeol?" Ujarnya menatap Chanyeol mengerjap, mengelap bibirnya yang basah.

Chanyeol membawa tangannya kekepalanya sendiri untuk menarik rambutnya frustasi, matanya menatap Baekhyun gugup, "I-itu, Baek... sex."

Baekhyun terdiam masuk dalam pikirannya, 'Apa akan baik-baik saja?' Begitulah pikir Baekhyun yang begitu khawatir, jika ia mengizinkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC

Kalian mesti komentar nih buat chap ini yang susah bener. Wkwkw

Lanjut ga nih? Aku ngerasa makin aneh soalnya. karena emang gabisa bikin yang sweet-sweet:( aku udah ingetin di chap awalㅠ

tapi alhamdulillah di chap awal pada suka.

 **Btw buat yang ngasih saran/pendapat/kritikan.**

Aku orangnya terbuka kok, Seneng sama kritikan atau saran/pendapat. Karena saran atau kritikan baik itu dari pembaca. pembaca yang bisa menilai ff-ff aku ini gimana gimananya karena mereka yang baca dan ngerasain ff ini. Enggak okenya dimana, aku usahain perbaiki walaupun ga maksimal masih ada banyak kekurangannya bahkan bisa kembali lagi jelek karena lupa lagi kkk. Aku bakal berlatih di ff ff aku.

Sebagai yang nulis tentu aku gabisa keras kepala pengennya gini titikkk!! tanpa peduli readernya ngerti atau enggak sama yang aku maksud itu. Jadi, kritik aja yaaa~~

BIGTHANKS YANG UDAH BACA FF ABAL INI dan memberi review bikin aku ga patah semangat mencari ide [ **Myut, apanger614, chanyeoltidakmesum, berrysugar, milkybaek, chalienB04, Byunsuci25, baekinibottom]**


	3. Three

Chanyeol tengah duduk belakang sekolah, mengipasi tubuhnya yang berkeringat banyak sekali. Ia baru saja bermain basket bersama teman sekelasnya karena hari ini free, para guru tengah mengadakan rapat sejak jam masuk sekolah dan ini sudah memasuki jam 10.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah lama tidak berlatih, terakhir berlatih saat mereka memaksimalkan kollaborasi. Mereka yakin bisa, karena mereka tahu lagu itu, dan Chanyeol tahu nadanya. Membuat mereka tidak berlatih terlalu banyak. Menurut Chanyeol, ketika tampil mereka harusnya menikmati saja dan masuk dalam nyanyian itu.

Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya membuat Chanyeol mendongak melihat siapa pelakunya, "Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merasa tampilannya penuh peluh jadi dia akan menyeka keringat di wajah menggunakan lengan baju sekolahnya.

Tapi Baekhyun menahannya, membawa wajah itu menghadapnya, dia duduk disamping Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan tissue yang dia bawa untuk ia gunakan ke wajah basah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie tidak boleh menyeka keringat pakai baju tahu dan... ini minumlah." Larang Baekhyun, tapi itu sungguh imut bersamaan menyerahkan minuman kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih, tahu saja... bahwa dirinya tengah kehausan.

Ini sudah lewat lima hari, sejak Chanyeol berlatih dengan Baekhyun di atap sekolah. Mereka bahkan semakin dekat dan berani tapi tidak di public, karena banyak orang mengintai gebetannya dan mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Hmm.. mereka seperti ingin memisahkan adam ganteng dan adam cantik ini.

Mereka sudah memiliki kemajuan yang banyak. Contohnya, panggilan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol mengalami peningkatan, mereka juga sering mendengarkan musik bersama dalam satu earphone.

Logat bicaranya yang selalu memanggil dirinya membuat Chanyeol ingin kembali menerkam lelaki munyil ini, "Hehe... agar Baekhyun yang menyekanya." Goda Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun langsung mengulum bibirnya, menunduk.

"Chanyeolie lapar tidak? Aku bawa makanan khusus buat Chanyeolie." Ujarnya mengambil rantang makanan yang dia simpan di atas tanah.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan makanannya, menata diatas diantara duduk mereka itu. Membuat Chanyeol ngacay tidak tahan untuk segera menikmati makanan yang terlihat lezat.

"Kamu yang membuatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap senang kearah Baekhyun.

Gruwukk gruwukk

Suara perut Chanyeol yang tidak sabaran membuat Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengangguk malu-malu.

"Wah... hebat sekali." Baekhyun terkekeh kembali mendengar ucapan itu, ia menyuapi Chanyeol supaya makan banyak.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima suapan itu, "By the way, apa pantat kamu masih sakit?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba, kemarin Baekhyun bilang pantatnya masih terasa sakit.

Baekhyun mendengar itu langsung menutup wajahnya yang memerah, "Ih.. Chanyeolie jangan tanyakan itu!" Rengeknya menggoyangkan badannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, "Eh.. tidak apa-apa. Kan aku hanya ingin tahu." Balasnya.

Ingatan mereka kembali pada latihan di atas atap beberapa waktu lalu.

 _"Kamu tunggu disini, aku ingin melihat situasi di luar dulu."_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk bingung, dia menyingkir dari atas paha Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu yang akan memeriksa keadaan luar. Khawatir akan ada yang mengintip kegiatan mereka._

 _Chanyeol menutup pintu, ia menguncikan slot lalu nyengir menatap Baekhyun membuat gerak 'ok' menggunakan jemari tangannya. Baekhyun mengangguk menatap tingkah si jangkung yang kelewat semangat._

 _Chanyeol mendekati matras yang di simpan miring, Chanyeol tarik matras itu supaya bisa mereka gunakan sebagai alas bercinta._ _Chanyeol bingung matras ini banyak sekali debunya, khawatir nanti tidak jadi bercinta gara-gara Baekhyunnya menjadi gatal-gatal._

 _Jadi, dia membuka pakaiannya saja sementara ini, ia akan menggunakan bajunya menjadi lap._

 _Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol, "Chanyeol terlihat senang sekali?" Tanyanya menatap Chanyeol yang menjadi semangat 45._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum idiot menatap Baekhyun, "Iya. Masa aku loyo." Balasnya._

 _Baekhyun duduk diatas matras itu saat sudah dirasa bersih, "Tapi, aku tidak bilang 'boleh' Chanyeol." Ucapan itu bagaikan geledek di sore hari untuk Chanyeol, seperti ia kesambar! Sakit tapi tidak berdarah tapi langsung kejang._

 _Chanyeol langsung menatap pakaian miliknya yang sudah kotor, 'Aku sudah bela-belain belai ini matras pakai baju yang baru di pakai sehari, bisa-bisa eomma ceramah tahu baju sudah kucel seperti ini. Kena marah iya, dapet yang enak tidak jadi.' Ratapan seorang Chanyeol, dia mendengus._

 _Baekhyun melihat wajah kecewa Chanyeol, "Chanyeol kok sedih, yasudah Baekhyun nurut saja dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya gugup, ia bergetar tidak kuasa menahan lonjakan jantungnya._

 _Mereka saling senyum-senyum saat saling melirik, Chanyeol mendekat semakin dekat ke arah Baekhyun. Tanyanya dia bawa ke pinggang Baekhyun jalur belakang, dia tarik semakin dekat._

 _Baekhyun sedikit tegang mendapat sentuhan itu tapi menetralkan kembali, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun yang diam saja, Baekhyun menggeliat geli saat Chanyeol mulai cium-cium kecil lehernya._

 _"Ih.. Chanyeol. Kenapa cium leher Baekhyun." Baekhyun berusaha menjauh dari jangkaun si caplang, tapi Chanyeol tahan dan dia semakin asyik bermain disana yang wangi bukan main, wanginya wangi melati. Dikit._

 _Mungkin Baekhyun pakai parfurm eommanya hari ini._

 _Sebelah tangan Chanyeol terangkat merayap ke depan untuk membuka kancing Baekhyun paling atas, Baekhyun menahan bajunya saat tangan Chanyeol mulai melepaskan kancing-kancing, "Jangan di buka Chanyeol, nanti ada yang melihat." Larangnya wajahnya sudah bersemu merah._

 _Chanyeol menjauh sedikit dari leher Baekhyun, "Jika tidak dibuka, baju kamu bakal kotor, Baek. Cukup aku saja kamu jangan, berat." Si Diyeol alias Dilan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun ngehela nafas, "Tapi sama Baekhyun sendiri saja bukanya ah." Tolaknya._

 _Baekhyun mulai membuka kancing-kancingnya pelan melirik Chanyeol lewat bulu matanya. Aslian dia malu sekali bukan main, entahlah tapi tidak bisa menolak._

 _Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di dada setelah bajunya lepas, ketika Chanyeol menatap dengan tatapan menggoda, bibirnya dia gigit-gigit sexy._

 _Chanyeol langsung merebahkan si cantik, tidak usah banyak cing to the cong. Ia ngejilat-jilat sekitaran dada Baekhyun tapi tidak untuk chocochip, chocochip buat nanti saja._

 _Chanyeol mengemut nipple itu kencang, seperti seorang bayi yang 5 hari tidak diberi asi._

 _Sluurrrp slurrrp_

 _"Nghh mmmhhhh." Baekhyun sudah menggeliat enak seperti cacing ketika terpapar sinar matahari jahat._

 _Baekhyun meremas sisian matras, menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol lagi memakan dadanya. Dia ingin selesai tapi takut Chanyeol sedih._

 _Chanyeol mulai mengusap perut Baekhyun memainkan pusar Baekhyun, dia melanjutkan jelajahnya ke bawah, meremas pantat bohai si kecil di bawahnya, dia semakin tidak tahan saja melihat Baekhyun tengah menutup matanya dan sambil mengigit bibirnya, punggungnya melengkung seolah meminta lebih_.

 _"Ch-hanyeolie ngh."_ _Chanyeol terkesiap melepaskan kulumannya mendengar panggilan Baekhyun. Apa barusan? Baekhyun memanggil dirinya Chanyeolie?_

 _Chanyeol dengan semangat membuka celana Baekhyun berwarna merah muda bergambar strowberry dan didepannya terdapat saku kecil._

 _'Sialan, Baekhyun niat sekali menggoda.' Rutuknya karena ia merasakan penisnya semakin ngaceng tidak tahan._

 _"Chanyeolie... jangan ditatap seperti itu, Baekhyun tidak suka ah." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya memalu, Baekhyun memang suka menggunakan dalaman seperti itu, baginya itu lucu. Makanya, dia membeli banyak tidak peduli warnanya cerah semua._

 _Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggaruk selangkangannya, kalian tenang saja. Itu bukan kurap, itu hanya gatal berkat ingin cepat-cepat coblos. Chanyeol mencoba menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke sela paha Baekhyun yang dikatup pemiliknya, tangan kirinya dia pakai untuk menyangga menggunakan sikut._

 _Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya, gugup. Dia memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak dilihat Chanyeol. Demi apa, Baekhyun itu tidak pernah telanjang terlentang di depan orang lain, apalagi ini orangnya sudah meraba dimana-mana._ _Chanyeol cengengesan sejak tadi sudah seperti idiot saja, mulai meremas penis sebesar lipstik purbasari._

 _"Nghh mmhhh ah." Baekhyun menggeliat geli enak, mendesah-desah manja. Dia langsung sadar menutup mulutnya._

 _"Daritadi Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara aneh terus?" Tanyanya masih menggeliat menikmati pijatan._

 _"Itu.. kamu keenakan. Ehe." Chanyeol bisa merasakan penis itu tegang mengeluarkan precum._ _Chanyeol turun kebawah menciumi perut dan selangkangan baekhyun, dia akan memakan penis lucu Baekhyun, dia buka itu jendela menuju rumah penis miliknya._

 _Memperlihatkan jamur baru tumbuh, dan rumah penisnya yang lagi kedut-kedut seperti liang tahi anak ayam jika di tiup. Heu_

 _Chanyeol mengecup pelan lubang Baekhyun, dia mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, dia jilat kemudian dia sesap._

 _"C-Chanyeolie... janganhh ihh kotorr" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong kepala Chanyeol menjauh dari sana. Penis kecilnya di sentil-sentil, Chanyeol arahin satu jarinya ke lubang Baekhyun yang semakin hebat berkedut_.

 _"Hahhh... sakithh ih ahh, Chanyeolieeee." Baekhyun meremas matras melampiaskan rasa aneh dibawah sana, pahanya tidak sadar mengangkang semakin lebar._

 _Clop clop clop_

 _Chanyeol memaju mundurkan telunjuknya didalam sana yang sudah basah, menghasilkan suara khas. Chanyeol merubah posisi menjadi duduk ingin melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, perut Baekhyun tegang pahanya mulai bergetar tidak tahan ingin crot_ , dan benar sajakan..

 _CROTTTT_

 _"CHANYEOLIEEE!!!" Teriak Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya yang membasahi perut, Baekhyun sampai tersentak-sentak dengan paha bergetar mengeluarkan spermanya. Padahal hanya satu telunjuk yang masuk, tapi Baekhyun sudah seperti di perkosa 30 orang._

 _Chanyeol mengusap perut dan paha Baekhyun yang gelonjotan tidak bisa diam, 'Reaksinya itu berlebihan. padahal hanya jari hmmm, makin tidak tahan aku.'_

 _Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol beri istirahat saja, kasiha anak orang nanti pingsan._

 _"Chanyeolie... Baekhyun pipis." Bisiknya lemas pas buka mata, "Tapi pipisnya enak." Ngomong gitu sambil ngerjap-ngerjap_ karena aneh dia merasakan sesuatu yang baru baginya.

 _Chanyeol menurunkan saja celananya sekaligus CDnya. Dia berdiri terus ngangkang di atas wajah Baekhyun, "Jilat ya, sayang. Chanyeol juga ingin pipis enak." Ucapnya so mesra._

 _Baekhyun membelalak melihat belalai gajah yang besar didepan mata, "Ihhhh Chanyeolie besar! takuttttttt~." Rengeknya sambil melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, ingin nangis._

 _Chanyeol auto panik, "Eh... jangan nangis. Tidak apa-apa, ini supaya kita imbang." Chanyeol menuntun penis supernya mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Baekhyun membuat bibir Baekhyun berlendir gara-gara precum itu._

 _Chanyeol mencari ide agar Baekhyun mau memblowjob, "Penis aku rasa coklat lohh.. lihat saja warnanya saja coklat tapi nanti keluarnya susu merek bendera."_

 _Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tepuk tangan langsung megang penis itu semangat, memasukan penis itu kemulutnya sendiri yang tidak mampu masuk seluruhnya, hanya setengah dari penis itu._

 _"kok tidak ada rasa coklatnya" ucapnya setelah mengeluarkan kembali penis itu._

 _Chanyeol tepuk jidat, 'Lama-lama langsung bobol saja nih, tapi kasihan masih perjaka'_

 _"Nanti juga ada, ayo." Chanyeol menuntun kembali dengan sabar, penisnya masuk ke goa hangat Baekhyun, Baekhyun menurut langsung menjilat dan menghisap._

 _Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang ada diatasnya lagi mendesah keenakan_ , memejamkan mata menghayati.

 _Clockk clockk clockkkk_

 _Chanyeol mulai polosin mulut Baekhyun, ia menggerakan pantatnya sendiri. Mencoba memasukannya semakin dalam membuat Baekhyun seperti akan muntah karena ujung penis itu mengenai tenggorokannya, matanya memerah berair._

 _"Ahh tidak kuat Baek." Chanyeol langsung menarik penisnya keluar. Terus berdiri berjalan bagian kebawah tubuh Baekhyun lagi._

 _Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun sambil dilebarkan, dia melepas pegangan disalah satu kaki Baekhyun untuk menuntun penis miliknya masuk ke goa sempit dan keset itu._

 _"Tahan ya? Tidak akan lama kok sakitnya." Chanyeol menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun yang begitu jernih, Baekhyun mengangguk tapi bergetar takut, dia mengigit jarinya supaya menghilangkan keresahannya._

 _"Sa-sakith."_ _Penis itu siap masuk dengan perlahan membuat kepala penis itu hilang dan ketika Chanyeol bersiap akan menghentakan penisnya._

"CHANBAEK!!.."

Teriakan seseorang membuat mereka menoleh dan mereka langsung bersemu ketika sadar dari pikran yang tidak-tidak dimana pernah mereka rasakan bersama itu.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun balas melirik setelahnya menunduk memalu, dia mengigit bibir atasnya menahan hatinya yang berdegup kencang, seperti tengah gempa bumi besar.

Itu Kyungsoo. Seperti biasakan. Dia ahli dalam menganggu, "Chanyeol, kau dicari-cari! Ini sempak punya kamu bukan sih? Aku menemukan ini di toilet, jadi sumpal keran yang bocor." Memperlihatkan sempak berwarna hitam, kearah Chanyeol.

Di sempak itu tertulis nama TPCY, membuat Kyungsoo tahu ini punya temannya. Karena dia pernah di beri tahu oleh Chanyeol sendiri jika apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan tulisan 'TPCY' itu artinya Tempat Penis ChanYeol atau Tempat Park Chanyeol jika barang bukan untuk bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol langsung merebut kesal sekaligus malu, dia lupa waktu habis geli-geli bersama Baekhyun dia tidak pakai sempak kembali, karena waktu itu sangat-sangat terburu-buru karena ayah Baekhyun menelpon meminta Baekhyun cepat pulang karena sudah sore, mengganggu acara ekhem ekhemnya.

"Yasudah, jika sudah sampai di pemiliknya, kan aku jadi tenang, Bye Baekhyun!." Kyungsoo melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka yang tengah kasmaran.

"Baekhyunie? Kok sama si biuk."

Ketika Baekhyun akan menyuapi chanyeol kembali, terhenti saat suara seseorang kembali mengganggu kemesraan mereka.

Chanyeol mendengar itu langsung menolak suapan Baekhyun, "Sana, urusin peliharaan biawaknya."

Chanyeol merebut sendok dari tangan Baekhyun, memakan nasi goreng dengan lahap sambil menatap kesal kakak kelas mereka, Changmin.

Baekhyun bengong melihat Chanyeol seperti ini, dia menengok menatap kakak kelasnya, "Kak, kenalin ini Chanyeolie, bukan biuk."

"Hahahahah itu panggilan SAYANG aku ke si BIUK." Changmin tertawa keras sambil bertepuk tangan, heboh. Dia lalu membunkuk memegang perutnya yang sakit bukan main, dia mencoba berhenti tertawa, menghapus airmatanya, "Polos banget sih kamu, jadi ingin punya."

Baekhyun mengerjap merasa aneh dengan kakak kelasnya, apa yang salah? dirinya hanya ingin membenarkan nama Chanyeol soalnya kak Changmin manggil Chanyeol 'biuk', padahalkan Chanyeol punya nama yang bagus.

"Kok ketawa kakaknya."

Chanyeol diam saja, malas sudah.. dia malas jika ada pengganggu di antara hubungan mereka.

Ya pantaslah banyak yang ganggu. Nembak saja dia tidak berani, kecuali nembak yang bawah sudah gol.

Chanyeol belum siap, takut di tolak terus dukun bisa-bisa bertindak, dia orangnya tidak bisa menerima penolakan soalnya. Jadi, Chanyeol tengah menyiapkan hati supaya bersih dari kebencian dan niat buruk dari sebuah kejahatan. Amin

Changmin berusaha menahan ketawa, melihat kepolosan Baekhyun jadi ingin molosinkan, "Baek, aku ingin bilang sesuatu ketika pensi. Boleh?" Changmin menatap serius kearah Baekhyun.

Dan siapa yang akan berani mengambil milik patennya? Jika mereka tahu Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan semuanya dari Baekhyun. Pasti mereka akan menangis seperti anak kecil, terduduk diatas rumput sambil mengusap airmata dan ingusnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terkekeh memikirkan itu.

Suara kekehan Baekhyun menoleh, menatap terheran-heran, "Chanyeolie baik-baik sajakan?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat berusaha menjawab kekhawatiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu dia menoleh kembali kearah Changmin mengangguk, "Boleh. Memang ada apa kak? Apa karena aku belum bayar uang kencleng kelas vokal?" Baekhyun menunduk malu karena disana ada Chanyeol yang menatap dirinya, pasti Chanyeol tidak menyangka dirinya suka telat bayar kencleng.

'Kak Changmin mau buka aib aku di depan Chanyeolie ya.'- pikir si dedek gemes sedih.

Changmin langsung menjatuhkan rahang bawahnya mendengarkan ke leletan si cantik. Lelet atau oon, "Bukan.. Bukan gitu." Buru-buru dia nahan tangan Baekhyun tengah menyodok pesak baju miliknya untuk mengambil receh dan dia berikan pada Changmin.

"Kak, 500 dulu ya. Aku hanya punya segitu karena uang jajan aku habis." Baekhyun menatap Changmin yang menatap telapak tangannya sendiri yang menerima uang 500 perak.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan melihat itu menyimpan misting yang sudah tidak berisi, dia memegang perutnya lalu tertawa ngakak, "Hahahha. Kamu baik banget, Baek. Sini... aku tambahin saja. Berapa memang bayar kenclengnya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, menggeleng pelan, "Tinggal seribu lima ratus lagi. Tidak usah Chanyeolie, nanti aku minta ke appa." Larang Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompet miliknya.

Changmin langsung memberikan kembali uang Baekhyun, "Tidak usah, dek. Ini beda lagi yang ingin aku omongin. Pokoknya kamu datang saja nanti. Disini sehabis kamu tampil."

Changmin buru-buru kembali kekelasnya sesudah mendapatkan anggukan dari Baekhyun, dia sudah malu sama calon. Dia memang suka menagih uang kencleng karena suruhan dari guru pembimbing kelas vocal.

Chanyeol menahan ketawanya, "Astaga. Kamu jangan mau, Baek." Larangnya.

Tapi, Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku sudah janji sama kak Changmin." Ujarnya sedih.

"Baek, besok main kerumahku yuk? Itung-itung kita latihan. Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan yang di angguki oleh Baekhyun dengan senyum cerahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

selamat menikmati kegajean ini ceritaㅠ

sorry banget kemarin ada yang miss katanya aku lupa wkwk niat cari ke bah gugel malah melayang kesana kemari.

aduh.. aku bingung nih, buat ff ini baku atau nonㅠ aku ambilnya semi aja kaliyakk *pusying. nanti aku ubah deh sedikit sedikit jadi baku pas perbaikan secara diam-diam

 **BIG THANKS FOR SUPPORT MY FANFIC, FAV,FOLLOW ADN REVIEW**

 **[Noor401, chalienB04, baekinibottom, apanger614, Byunsuci25, Ellaqomah, Juni654, milkybaek]**


End file.
